


Certain

by stardropsapphic



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Marriage Proposal, OCAngstAndFluffWeek2019, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropsapphic/pseuds/stardropsapphic
Summary: Martin meets Elaine in Bravil.





	Certain

_If you really mean it, _she’d said to him, _meet me in Bravil._

And so, a month and a half later, Elaine waited at the statue of the Lucky Old Lady under the cover of night. Her stomach fluttered with nerves but that didn’t stop her from venomously glaring at the statue and desperately reaching out for the woman buried underneath.

If the Night Mother heard her attempt at resignation, she didn’t answer.

Footsteps approached, softly despite the cobblestone.

Martin lowered the hood of his cloak. “I’d heard about this statue but I’ve never had the chance to actually see it.”

Elaine looked up at him, his blue eyes studying the statue carefully. She’d seen him under the moons before—more times that she’d ever counted—but that night felt different. “The stories don’t give the whole picture,” she murmured. “I told the damn woman I quit but so far the Night Mother has decided to ignore me.”

He laughed, looking to her and smiling. “When has something like that stopped you before?”

She couldn’t help but grin in return—he was infectious. “How’d you get away from Jauffre?”

“It wasn’t easy,” he joked. “I had to bribe a couple of the patrols.”

She bumped his shoulder with her own. “How daring, Your Highness,” she teased.

Martin looked at her with a mix of humor and that love Elaine had learned to reciprocate. “Are you still certain about this?”

“Are you?”

His hand found hers—big and warm and fitting oh so right in her own. “Elaine,” he murmured. “I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life. Gods and daedra be damned, I wish to spend each day I have remaining in this world with you if you’ll have me.”

“I will,” she whispered. “I’ve never been one for temples, but for you, Martin, anything.”

Hands firmly entwined, they moved away from the Unholy Matron’s hidden crypt and toward the Chapel of Mara.

**Author's Note:**

> they deserved to be happy todd :'(


End file.
